Maybe We Can Get A Dog Instead
|season = 1 |number = 8 |image = 006330800d2.jpg |airdate = November 8, 2011 |writer = Jay Faerber |director = Nathan Hope |quote = Juliet Martin |previous = Oh Gawd, There’s Two Of Them? |next = Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna |Saying = IT'S COMPLICATED |US Viewers = 1.75M}} Andrew and Bridget are told some upsetting news that also affects Henry. Juliet continues to form an unlikely bond with her teacher, Mr. Carpenter, and Malcolm shows up in New York, where Agent Machado confronts him. Meanwhile, Siobhan's relationship with Tyler is jeopardized. Plot Andrew and Shivette are in the hospital and a doctor is giving Shivette an ultrasound. The doctor doesn't find a baby and guesses that it was an ectopic pregnancy. She confirms that Shivette is no longer pregnant. At home, Juliet brings Shivette tea. Juliet and Andrew, then, leave. Malcolm calls Bridget and asks her to meet him. She sneaks out of the house when Andrew is sleeping to go to the motel. Malcolm tells her what has happened to him. She tells him that she made her real identity involved in Gemma's disappearance. Bridget gets a flashback of her first time in Narcotics Anonymous. Agent Machado is seen, watching. Juliet is being bullied by Tessa again and she asks Mr. Carpenter if he'll be able to fix it. She tries to start a conversation, but he looks uninterested. Andrew and Olivia are talking in Andrew's office. When she asks him about what's bothering him, he tells her about Shivette's "miscarriage". She suggests that they try again. Malcolm walks inside his hotel room and sticks a syringe into himself; back to using heroine. Juliet is at home and answers the phone, finding out that it's Henry calling. She tells him about the "miscarriage" when she realizes that he hasn't found out about it yet. Shivette and Charlie are having coffee when he tells her that all he found was hairs that belonged to Gemma in her car. She gets another flashback of her first day at Narcotics Anonymous, this time of her and Malcolm talking about their "poisons" and his offer to be her sponsor. After Shivette leaves, Charlie calls Siobhan about Malcolm being in New York. After Siobhan hangs up, Tyler comes out of the bathroom and asks her about going to Rome with him, in which she refuses, saying that she'll just be a distraction to him. He goes back into the bathroom and she opens her drawer to put on her earrings. A picture of Henry is shown, revealing that she still cares about him. Tyler is on his way to the airport to catch his flight to Rome when Andrew calls him. He tells him about changing his flight and go to New York instead to discuss his promotion in person. Henry comes by to Andrew and Siobhan's house and he talks to Shivette about the baby. He tells her that he's relieved that he finally has had closure and now that there's no baby, their relationship is truly over. The NYPD confront Malcolm in his motel room. Agent Machado asks him about what has happened to him; skipping town and getting high. He concludes that it's Bodaway Macawi's fault. Agent Machado tries to get Malcolm to tell him about where Bridget is, but Malcolm keeps denying. Shivette and Juliet are at home talking about the miscarriage. Juliet asks her if they're going to try again, and Shivette tells her that they probably aren't, wanting for things to be back the way they were. Unknown to them, Andrew is listening, disappointed of what Shivette said. Juliet suggests that they get a dog instead and they both laugh. The next morning, Shivette sits at the dining table and suggests to Andrew that they have lunch together. Andrew, takes what Shivette said the night before, about her wanting for things back the way they were, into action and asks her if she minds since he's reading a newspaper. He points out to her that he heard her and Juliet talk. She tries to explain to him what she means. Bridget gets a call from Malcolm and they agree to meet at a coffee shop. She gets another call from Agent Machado and he suggests that she wear a wire to find out information from Malcolm. She tries to refuse, but he blackmails her into doing it by telling her that he knows about the affair, but he won't tell unless he has to. Bridget, acting like Siobhan, meets Malcolm, which gets him confused. She finds a way to secretly tell him that she's wearing a wire and that Agent Machado was watching. They talk about Bridget and finding her. Shivette storms out of Agent Machado's van after returning the wire and catches up with Malcolm, who is walking away. They talk about her identity, and she finds out that he's using drugs again. Juliet finds out that Mr. Carpenter has put her in a different class and confronts him about it. Tyler, Olivia and Andrew are having a dinner meeting when Shivette shows up. Tyler becomes confused as Siobhan looked exactly like "Cora". He whispers to her that he didn't know he was sleeping with the boss' wife. Shivette has no idea about what Tyler was talking about. Malcolm passes by a restaurant and sees someone leave a tip. He takes the money and runs off. Andrew and Shivette are in the car and she tells him that she doesn't want to play any more games and that they want their marriage to work, baby or no baby. Siobhan gets a call from Tyler about his meeting with Shivette, but she has no idea about what she's talking about. She still goes along with it saying that she's going back to Paris the next day, but Tyler, angry, says that Martin/Charles is done bankrolling her stay in the hotel. Andrew and Shivette run into Malcolm in the lobby. He admits that he needs help and they let him stay for the night. Juliet, still wanting to spend time with Mr. Carpenter, joins his after-school club, The Young Samaritans.And Mr.Carpenter lets her join in the club. Shivette and Malcolm go over to Charlie's apartment and asks for his help, and he lets them in. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Andrew Martin *Juliet Martin *Malcolm Ward *Agent Machado *Henry Butler *Siobhan Martin Guest *Mr. Carpenter *Tessa Banner *Olivia Charles *Charlie Young *Tyler Barrett Trivia *Juliet says the title of the episode to Shivette after discussing her "miscarriage." Music Gallery: 006330200f8.jpg 006330305c0.jpg 006330406d2.jpg 00633050dbd.jpg 006330607e9.jpg 00633070611.jpg 006330800d2.jpg 006330905e3.jpg 006331004fb.jpg References Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs